Le Noël des Sorciers
by LesPromptsDePoudlard
Summary: Challenge de Noël 2016. Partout dans le monde ou presque, le monde se couvre de blanc, les cloches raisonnent et les gens se pressent pour faire leurs achats. Et les sorciers ne dérogent pas à la règle non plus, alors comment se passe Noël pour certains d'entre eux ?
1. Gellert

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Aujourd'hui nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau recueil de textes : Le Noël est Sorciers._

 _Il s'agit d'un challenge lancé pour Noël, chaque auteur devait proposer un personnage, puis un autre lui était distribué. Il devrait alors écrire un texte texte de deux mille mots maximum._

 _Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Songe d'une nuit d'hiver par Fleur d'Espoir**

 _J'ai pris le parti, pour cette histoire, d'imaginer que le combat entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald a eu lieu dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre 1945. C'est un choix. Nous n'avons aucune date précise, seulement l'année même si, visiblement, nous aurons le droit aux détails de ce sombre jour d'ici une dizaine d'années._

Il faisait froid ce matin-là. Ce n'était pas étonnant car il faisait toujours froid dans cette contrée, et particulièrement à Noël. Mais cela ne faisait que rappeler à l'homme la douceur des jours d'été au Royaume-Uni.

L'homme fit un feu et alluma une chandelle. Il faisait encore nuit bien sûr, comme le veulent les petits matins d'hiver. Et il neigeait. C'était une belle nuit de Noël comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Il s'assit sur une petite table, devant la fenêtre ; c'était là qu'il se mettait toujours quand il avait besoin d'écrire -de _Lui_ écrire- et prit sa plus jolie plume.

 _"Mon ange démoniaque,_

 _Nous sommes actuellement le 25 décembre 1990. Cela fait quarante-cinq exactement que nous ne nous sommes plus vus et bientôt un siècle que nous ne nous sommes touchés. Je crois que le plus difficile, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est le regard, plein d'amour et d'administration que tu posais sur moi... avant l'incident. Quand nous nous sommes revus, ton regard avait changé. Il était plein de haine et de mépris. Tu savais que tu allais gagner et je crois que je le savais aussi. Ça n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment-là. Parce que tu étais là. Enfin... Mais ce qui a de l'importance, c'est que ces yeux douloureux que tu as posés sur moi, ce sont ceux dont je me rappelle aujourd'hui. Pendant quarante-cinq ans, j'avais réussi à me souvenir de ton regard tendre et épris et il a suffi d'une journée, de quelques heures, pour qu'il soit balayé par quelque chose de sombre. Tragique. Mais aujourd'hui c'est Noël et, grâce à Merlin, chaque Noël je me rappelle de ton regard d'amant. De la douceur de tes mains sur ma peau. De la tendresse de tes lèvres sur mon corps._

 _Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps ou alors nous en avons eu trop, je ne sais plus. Mais sache que jamais je n'ai souhaité ce qu'il s'est passé. Jamais je n'aurai voulu la blesser, et toi encore moins._ _Je t'aimais, tu sais._ _Mais je ne suis qu'un homme, qu'un lâche. Et j'ai pris peur. Ou alors j'ai été fasciné. Encore une fois, je ne sais plus trop, ma mémoire me fait défaut. Le temps a cette fâcheuse habitude d'altérer les souvenirs. L'as-tu déjà remarqué ? Bien sûr, tu es un homme brillant. Le genre d'homme qui doit conserver ses souvenirs dans une Pensine._

 _C'est ce que je me suis dit en te revoyant. Que tu aies oublié, volontairement, nos moments les plus heureux, c'était la seule explication au fait que tu n'aies pas ne serait-ce que réagi lorsque je t'ai demandé si tu m'avais aimé. Tu as probablement cru que c'était un tour de plus pour te manipuler mais tu te trompes. J'avais besoin de savoir. C'est le genre de mots qui n'avaient jamais eu leur place entre nous. Peut-être qu'à l'époque, si tu m'avais simplement dit "Je t'aime" nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui._

 _Parce que je sais que c'était vrai. Je l'ai compris ce jour-là. Le jour où il n'y avait plus dans ton regard qu'une phrase, toute autre, à peine plus longue : "Tu l'as tuée". Pourtant, toi et moi nous savons que ce n'était pas moi. Mais le temps a fait son travail et il était probablement plus simple de m'accuser. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te comprends, même, Albus._

 _Tu ne l'as jamais su et désormais tu ne le sauras jamais, mais mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu._

 _Pour le plus grand bien,_

 _Ton démon angélique._

 _Ps : Joyeux Noël, mon amour. À toi toute la vie.* »_

L'homme replia sa lettre, la scella et retourna se coucher. Il fit alors une nuit sans rêve et quand il se réveilla, il avait tout oublié. Il était de retour dans sa minuscule pièce à vivre -ou plutôt à mourir- où trônait seul un lit exigu qui était si inconfortable que dormir au sol eut été pareil. Il était placé sous l'unique fenêtre dont la taille ridicule était soulignée par des barreaux qui la traversaient de toute part.

Chaque nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, Gellert Grindelwald parvenait à rassembler suffisamment de pouvoir pour créer, comme il pouvait le faire avec aisance dans sa jeunesse, une projection astrale. C'était de la magie puissante, de la magie sans baguette, et seul un extraordinaire sorcier aura pu réussir un tel exploit. Mais le reste du temps, le mage noir n'était plus qu'un homme démuni, qui semblait devenu complètement fou, pourrissant dans la pire cellule que Nurmengard ait conçue. Et jamais Albus Dumbledore ne sut que l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé _l'aimait aussi_.


	2. Ginny

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte du Noël des Sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Le Noël de Ginny par Lia Warsa**

Lorsque Ginny se leva ce matin-là, la première chose qu'elle fit fût de se précipiter à la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit doucement le volet en souriant mais son sourire se fana en voyant le paysage marron. Où était le blanc immaculée de la neige ? En ce premier décembre, Ginny n'attendait qu'une chose : la neige. En effet, elle avait eu dix ans cette année et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait commencer le mois de décembre et les préparatifs de Noël seule avec ses parents. Aucun de ses frères ne seraient là pour s'amuser avec elle et elle se sentait terriblement seule. Alors, elle avait espéré qu'il y aurait au moins de la neige à Noël pour qu'elle puisse s'amuser dehors. Mais rien. Il n'y avait pas de neige à l'horizon, seulement le marron de la terre et des arbres nus.

Morose, Ginny descendit et s'attabla devant le chocolat chaud que sa mère lui avait préparé. Et comme d'habitude depuis septembre, Ginny mangea seule pendant que sa mère s'activait dans la maison. La fillette ravala ses larmes et débarrassa sa place avant de remonter dans sa chambre sous l'oeil attendri mais inquiet de sa mère. La petite fille s'installa difficilement devant son bureau – celui qui appartenait avant à Charlie et qu'elle adorait même s'il était trop grand pour elle. Elle attrapa un parchemin et une vieille plume. Ginny s'appliqua alors à faire une lettre pour ses frères Georges et Fred. De son écriture infantine, elle écrivit alors :

 _« Bonjour Fred et Georges,_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier décembre, se qui veut dire que Noël approche. Je suis contente de vous revoir bientô, vous me manquez beaucoup. Je suis devenu tre forte pour faire des blagues comme vous maintenan et j'ai hate de vous montrer tout ca._

 _Ginny »_

La fillette dévala les escaliers en courant et demanda à sa mère d'emprunter le hibou de la famille pour envoyer sa lettre. Sa mère accepta et la fillette pût envoyer sa lettre. Elle resta à la fenêtre observer le hibou disparaître dans le ciel bleu et continua à regarder le ciel même une fois qu'il n'était plus visible. Lorsque Mme Weasley lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait, la fillette lui répondit qu'elle attendait la réponse de ses frères.

– Ginny chérie, la réponse ne va pas arriver tout de suite. Tu sais que Hermès est fatigué, il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour rejoindre Poudlard. Viens ma puce, va te laver. Papa ne va pas tarder à à rentrer. »

Lorsque Mr Weasley arriva, la petite famille passa aussitôt à table. Puis Mr et Mme Weasley attrapèrent la main de Ginny et l'installèrent sur le canapé.

– Nous devons parler, chérie, commença Mr Weasley.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda la fillette, inquiète. Maman ?

– Ce n'est rien de grave, répondit Mme Weasley. C'est à propos de Noël. Tes frères ne vont pas rentrer de Poudlard cette année.

– Mais … pourquoi ? Questionna Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

– Nous allons voir Charlie en Roumanie. Tu viendras avec nous, bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Mais moi, je voulais fêter Noël avec tout le monde, pleura la fillette. Comment je vais offrir mes cadeaux à Fred et Georges et Ron ? Et comment je vais voir leur réaction ? Et surtout, comment eux, ils vont m'offrir leurs cadeaux ?

– Ne fais pas des caprices, chérie, ça sera bien de le fêter avec Charlie, reprit Mme Weasley.

– Pourquoi c'est pas Charlie qui vient à la maison ?

– Parce qu'il ne peut pas ! Ça suffit, Ginny. Tu verras, la Roumanie et la maison de Charlie seront bien et tu vas bien t'amuser. Va te coucher maintenant !

Ginny monta se coucher et ses parents vinrent l'embrasser et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit tout en la rassurant sur le Noël à venir. Mais une fois seule, enfouie sous les couettes, la fillette laissa une nouvelle fois les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle se faisait une telle joie de revoir tout le monde, de retrouver la maison pleine de monde et d'action. De ne plus être seule, tout simplement. Et puis, elle savait que l'année prochaine, elle serait grande et à Poudlard et tout changerait. Elle ne pourra plus faire le bébé et pleurer, elle devra être forte. Et elle ne savait pas comment se passerait Noël une fois qu'elle serait à Poudlard. Le fêterait-elle toujours avec ses parents ou devra-t-elle rester à Poudlard, seule ? Elle ne savait pas et n'était pas sure de le vouloir. Mais cette année, la maison était si vide (et cela pour la première fois) qu'elle avait attendu Noël avec une impatience grandissante. Mais son rêve – celui de revoir ses frères, sa famille – s'était brisée. Pas totalement, bien sur. Elle allait quand même le passer avec Charlie et ses parents. Mais elle ne le passerait pas avec Fred, Georges et Ron. C'était les jumeaux qui avaient passé le plus de temps avec elle, c'était eux qui la faisait rire, la consolait ou lui lisait des histoires quand elle en avait envie. Elle aimait Charlie bien sur, c'était son grand frère. Mais elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui que des jumeaux. Finalement, les larmes de la fillette arrêtèrent de couler. Après tout, revoir Charlie lui ferait du bien. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son grand frère était sage et de bons conseils. Elle pourrait lui parler de ses peurs à propos de Poudlard sans qu'il se moque d'elle – contrairement aux jumeaux.

Le 23 décembre, Ginny se réveilla tôt. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre mais fût déçue de ne voir toujours aucune neige. Mais elle retrouva le sourire en se rappelant que c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle partait chez Charlie pour les fêtes. Ses parents avaient décidés avec le jeune homme qu'ils resteraient pour Noël et le Nouvel An. Elle était impatiente. Elle avait déjà fini ses cadeaux pour ses frères – de nouveaux magnifiques dessins – et les avait envoyé. Elle avait aussi écrit une lettre à ses frères pour les prévenir de ne pas venir et leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne année. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et pris son petit-déjeuner. Elle prit son sac et n'oublia pas le cadeau qu'elle avait préparé pour Charlie. Puis elle enfila sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet. Elle descendit ensuite de nouveau les escaliers pour attendre ses parents devant le sapin. Elle leur cria de se dépêcher et sautilla tout autour du sapin, impatiente à l'idée de partir. Elle espérait qu'il y aurait de la neige en Roumanie et que Charlie accepterait de jouer avec elle. Enfin, Mr et Mme Weasley rejoignirent leur fille et transplanèrent pour rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie anglais pour prendre un portoloin afin de rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie roumain. Une fois là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Charlie et celui-ci les fit transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

Charlie avait une jolie petite maison dans le village des dragonniers. Le jeune homme vivait seul, après quelques années de colocation mais était entouré par de nombreuses maisons, habitée par ses amis et collègues dragonniers. Charlie avait pensé à tout et avait déjà décoré sa maison et son sapin et préparé les chambres. Dans sa petite maison, il avait la chance d'avoir trois chambre en plus d'un petit salon, d'une minuscule cuisine et d'une salle de bain. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour le jeune homme c'était déjà beaucoup, surtout en sachant qu'il vivait seul. Il installa ses parents dans une chambre et Ginny dans l'autre et leur laissa un peu de temps pour s'installer pendant qu'il préparait un bon chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr et Mme Weasley ainsi que Ginny rejoignirent Charlie dans la cuisine. Ils burent le chocolat ensemble, échangeant des nouvelles du pays, de la famille et du travail. Ginny, elle, restait silencieuse et observait son frère. Puis Mr et Mme Weasley allèrent se reposer dans la chambre et Ginny sauta sur Charlie. Le jeune homme la serra contre lui et la fillette releva la tête vers lui et lui demanda :

– Charlie, il neige, n'est-ce-pas ? On peut aller jouer s'il-te-plait ? Papa et Maman se repose et on n'ira pas loin et tu seras avec moi, donc il y aurait pas de soucis.

– Je ne sais pas, Ginny, répondit prudemment Charlie.

– S'il-te-plait, le supplia-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

– D'accord, céda-t-il. Va mettre ton manteau et couvre-toi bien, il fait froid.

Ginny retourna en courant dans sa chambre pour mettre son manteau et son écharpe. Charlie fit de même de son côté et ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Ginny courut dehors et se jeta dans la neige. Elle jeta les flocons en l'air et se tourna vers Charlie.

– Viens, vite, on va faire un bonhomme de neige, cria-t-elle en tirant le bras de Charlie.

Les deux jeunes gens s'amusèrent dans la neige pendant un long moment, faisant un gros gros bonhomme de neige et une mémorable bataille de boules de neige. Charlie ensorcela des boules qui attaquaient sans distinction Charlie ou Ginny et les deux se cachèrent derrière des monticules de neiges pour pouvoir s'attaquer discrètement. Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, quelques heures plus tard, Mme Weasley les attendait dans la cuisine, du chocolat chaud prêt et un tablier sur les hanches. Ils burent leur chocolat rapidement et filèrent dans le salon pour se détendre pendant que Mme Weasley préparait le repas. Ginny puis Charlie prirent une bonne douche chaude et se blottirent au coin du feu jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley les appelle pour le repas.

Pour le réveillon, le soir du 2' décembre, la petite famille s'habilla bien. Charlie et Mr Weasley portaient des robes de soirées sorcières, de couleur noir pour Charlie et pourpre pour Mr Weasley. Mme Weasley, elle, portait une longue robe violette, qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux roux. Quand à Ginny, elle portait une petite robe blanche qui lui allait très bien. Ils mangèrent longuement le repas qu'avait préparé avec amour Mme Weasley. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent près du feu pour siroter un bon chocolat chaud. Ginny somnolait sur l'épaule de Charlie mais elle refusa catégoriquement d'aller se coucher quand sa mère lui proposa. Elle tenait absolument à être là pour minuit, afin d'ouvrir les cadeaux directement. Finalement, elle s'endormit et Charlie la réveilla quand minuit sonna à l'horloge. La fillette se frotta les yeux, bailla puis sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa les cadeaux qu'elle avait préparée pour ses parents et son frère. Elle offrit un dessin pour sa mère et son père (et elle n'oublia pas de lui dire de l'accrocher dans son bureau). Et pour Charlie, elle offrit aussi un dessin mais aussi une petite lettre et un beau bouquet. Ensuite, la fillette reçut ses cadeaux : sa mère lui avait offert un petit pull qu'elle avait tricotée elle-même, son père, lui, avait choisi des chocolats. Et pour finir, Charlie lui avait offert des gants en peau de dragon. Ginny remercia tout le monde et Charlie la porta pour l'emmener au lit. Il la borda, lui raconta une petite histoire et embrassa son front.

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla tard et elle alla aussi manger le repas, qui avait été préparé par Charlie cette fois. Le repas fut très joyeux et Ginny fut très heureuse de voir un hibou arriver à la fin du repas. Il portait un message de Fred, Georges et Ron. La petite était très heureuse et elle répondit très rapidement à la lettre.

Finalement, passez les fêtes chez Charlie av ait été bien, elle avait enfin eu de la neige. La fillette sauta dans les bras de Charlie et lui cria dans les oreilles : « Joyeux Noël ! ».


	3. James

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte du Noël des Sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **The Christmas Crown par Vanimia**

Un joyeux capharnaüm régnait au Chaudron Baveur. Un amas de sorciers et sorcières semblait s'être donné rendez-vous dans l'établissement et encombrait les lieux de bruyantes exclamations et de rires apaisants. Nul n'aurait pu distinguer l'arrivée de deux nouveaux sorciers dans le bar si ce n'est le gérant, Tom, qui jeta un œil bienveillant vers la cheminée de service et leva sa choppe de Bièreaubeurre en direction de l'homme aux allures élégantes portant une longue robe descendant sur ses chevilles et des bottes en peau de dragon sans aucun doute ainsi que son fils, plus débraillé, qui se faisait un plaisir d'attirer l'attention des personnes présentes par quelques grimaces plaisantes dont il avait le secret et qui anima les rires de l'assemblé. L'homme s'approcha du bar et déposa quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

– Lord Potter, quel plaisir de voir que vous vous joignez à nous aujourd'hui ! Le petit a encore grandi, remarqua-t-il en lançant un regard amical vers le sorcier qui lui avait chaleureusement serré la main.

L'homme offrit un sourire cordial à son vis-à-vis.

– C'est toujours avec joie que je me rends en votre établissement Tom, James n'arrête pas de me presser pour passer chez vous depuis le début des vacances.

– N'hésitez pas à rester autant de temps qu'il vous plaira, je peux vous faire préparer une table si cela vous arrange, proposa le barman.

– Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, nous devons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. James est hanté par l'idée de ne pas avoir un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa mère, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser y aller seul, il est encore si jeune !

Le Lord accorda un regard tendre à son jeune héritier. Celui-ci était maintenant entouré d'une foule de curieux tous pendus à ses lèvres alors qu'il déblatérer une histoire paraissant invraisemblable en agitant les bras en l'air. Il reporta son attention sur le gérant lorsque celui-ci réapparut derrière le bar.

– Bientôt à Poudlard votre petit gars, il va en faire des ravages !

– Ca, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

L'homme se saisit du verre apporté par le barman et en avala le contenu en une seule gorgée.

– Nous n'allons pas plus vous importuner, vous semblez être débordé et puis, il nous faut nous dépêcher si nous voulons être de retour pour le déjeuner, passez une bonne journée Tom, souhaita le Lord avant de s'éloigner pour récupérer James.

– Passez mes vœux à votre femme pour cette belle journée et joyeuse Yule, leur tonna jovialement le barman alors que ses clients passaient la porte menant au passage pour le Chemin de Traverse.

Père et fils ne perdirent pas de temps et s'engagèrent rapidement dans l'allée marchande. Celle-ci était rayonnante de décoration et les lueurs qui se dégageaient des échoppes n'avaient rien à envier aux astres scintillants au dessus de leurs têtes. Les chapeaux des boutiques étaient couverts de la poudreuse qui tombait sur Londres depuis quelques jours. Malgré le froid ambiant, il régnait une atmosphère joyeuse dans l'allée commerçante ensevelie sous la neige. Les passants se saluaient avec bonne humeur, oubliant pour ses quelques jours de fête, leurs différents. Des échoppes s'échappaient des chants aux paroles insensés qui faisaient rire les plus jeunes et sourires leurs aînées. Le magasin de farces et attrapes présentaient de nouvelles inventions spéciales pour les jours de fêtes et attira inexorablement James qui se jeta sur la vitrine aussi rapidement qu'un niffleur l'aurait fait sur un coffre de Gringotts. Lord Potter leva les yeux sur le ciel enneigé et tenta de récupérer son fils avant qu'il n'ait la brillante idée d'entrer dans la boutique et de dépenser l'entièreté de la bourse qu'il lui avait confié.

Ils arpentèrent quelques minutes encore la rue marchande, passant devant la boutique de Florian Fortârome qui faisait pour l'occasion une dégustation de saveurs plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Le gérant les interpella et James se rua sur le chariot du marchand de glaces, bousculant au passage un garçon l'air maigrelet. Tous deux étalés dans la neige, il éclata d'un rire rafraîchissant et se releva rapidement en tendant sa main vers l'autre garçon pour l'aider. Celui-ci accepta la main tendue après un moment d'hésitation et épousseta ses vêtements après s'être remis sur pieds. Le jeune garçon semblait du même âge que James mais n'était pas bien grand, accentuant ses rondeurs d'enfants.

Il releva ses orbes ébène sur celui qui l'avait aidé et s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose lorsqu'un homme élancée s'avança du duo.

– James, fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! Tu vas bien mon garçon, tu n'es pas blessé ?

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête et murmura un réponse négative qui se perdit dans le bruit ambiant. Une main vint détacher un flocon des cheveux noir de jais du garçon et celui-ci recula de quelques pas prestement. James le regarda surpris puis montra ce qu'il venait de récupérer avec un sourire gêné.

Le jeune homme lui fit de gros yeux et s'enfuit soudainement comme un voleur. James tourna la tête vers son paternel, son sourire s'effaça, ne sachant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que l'autre agisse ainsi. Lord Potter secoua la tête, un air peiné en regardant la direction dans laquelle le jeune garçon s'était enfui et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en l'enjoignant à se rapprocher du chariot. Il fit préparer deux énormes glaces qui, étonnement, scintillaient et s'éteignait comme le faisaient les fées lors des réceptions. James oublia rapidement le garçon et tendit joyeusement les mains vers son père qui lui offrit la crème glacé avec un sourire tendre lorsque les yeux du garçon se mirent à scintiller.

Ils passèrent la matinée à faire le tour des magasins pour trouver le cadeau parfait. James traînait son père dans tous les magasins qui bordaient le Chemin de Traverse sans que celui-ci ne puisse rien y faire. Étonnement, le jeune Potter ne lui avait encore rien demandé d'acheter pour lui-même. Ce n'était pas pourtant l'étincelle qui manquait dans ses orbes noisette étant donné toutes les nouveautés qui faisaient rage dans le passage sorcier, mais James finissait toujours par se détourner de ce qui avait attiré son attention. Le lord était presque fier du comportement curieusement mature de son unique fils, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une fois que les fêtes prendraient fins, celui-ci lui ferait une liste détaillée de tous les bibelots qu'il aimerait acquérir.

C'est pourquoi le Lord se laissait tirer dans un magasin de plus dont la devanture était remplie d'objets en tout genre qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir les uns avec les autres. Le bazar de l'intérieur était plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait de l'extérieur et il y régnait une ambiance mystérieuse. Aussitôt qu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, des voix chantèrent pour annoncer leur arrivée au propriétaire.

Au lieu de se jeter vers les étagères comme l'aurait fait son hériter quelques jours auparavant, James plissa les yeux, un air sérieux collé sur son visage d'enfant. L'homme derrière le comptoir les salua silencieusement d'un hochement de tête qui lui fut gracieusement rendu par le Lord. Les rayons n'étaient pas nombreux mais les épaisses étagères montant jusqu'au plafond supportaient une montagne d'objets insolites. James se mit à les examiner les uns après les autres, tendant la main pour en attraper un de temps en temps pour le voir de plus près. Il demandait aussi l'aide de son père pour mieux voir les planches qui se trouvait loin au dessus de sa tête et qu'il observait du dessous.

Les voix chantèrent une nouvelle fois lorsque la porte laissa la fraîcheur de l'hiver s'introduire dans la boutique.

– Referme vite la porte mon garçon, retentit une voix rocailleuse avant que le claquement distinct de ladite porte ne les interrompe.

James n'y prêta pas attention, préférant continuer son exploration. Le lord leva presque les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'approcher de farces et attrapes réunis dans un panier à l'air ancien. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas devant comme il l'aurait prédit mais un peu plus loin, là où se trouvait une rangée d'objets stylisés encore plus mystérieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusque là. Il lui montra que ce qui avait attiré son attention et le Lord s'en empara avant de lui donner.

James l'observa de près. C'était un miroir finement ouvragé portant des ornements discrets sur son contour. Si ce n'est cela, il avait l'air parfaitement normal.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le plus jeune.

– Je ne sais pas, James, répondit-il en cherchant une indication à l'endroit où le miroir était précédemment posé.

Un léger rire retentit à leurs côtés attirant leur regard sur son propriétaire. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec l'homme du comptoir.

– Ça, mon garçon, c'est un miroir à double sens, ce sont de très vieux bibelot ces miroirs, enchantés par un sorcier dont on a jamais connu l'identité, expliqua le vendeur.

– Et à quoi ça sert ? S'enquit James, soudainement intéressé.

– Les miroirs vont par paires, voici le second, dit le vieux sorcier en sortant d'on ne sait où un second miroir identique au premier. Comme l'indique leur nom, ils sont à double sens. Tu dois en donner un à quelqu'un et garder l'autre pour toi, ainsi tu n'auras qu'à donner le nom complet de la personne possédant le second miroir pour que celle-ci soit avertie de ton appel et que vous puissiez communiquer directement en face à face. Le miroir commencera à briller pour prévenir d'un appel. C'est n'est pas un objet très courant ici, mais il existe des endroits où des répliques font la fortune des commerçants. Cependant ceux-ci ont une certification comme quoi le créateur de ces objets les a lui-même enchanté.

James tourna la tête vers son père les yeux brillant et celui-ci expira en souriant légèrement.

– La décision te revient, James.

– Combien pour les deux ? Demanda le jeune Potter, les joues roses.

– Ce sera cinq gallions et sept mornilles jeune homme.

Le plus jeune leur offrit un grand sourire et indiqua d'un ton réjoui au vendeur qu'il souhaiterait acheter la paire. Le Lord soupira de soulagement avant de lancer un Tempus qui lui signala que l'heure du déjeuner était presque arrivée.

Ils avaient prévu un grand festin digne des plus grandes fêtes et une sorte de mini-bal était prévu dans la soirée où ils accueilleraient leurs plus proches amis pour fêter l'anniversaire de Lady Potter et pour achever le rituel convenant aux périodes de Yule. La demeure étaient déjà en train d'être décoré par quelques elfes s'étant joyeusement proposés pour cette tâche et ils n'avaient aucun doute que ceux-ci arriveraient parfaitement à la remplir dans les temps.

Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir auquel un jeune garçon à la tignasse aussi noire que celle de James attendait en leur tournant le dos.

– Alors tu as finalement choisi, gamin ? Interrogea le vendeur en s'adressant directement au garçon qui leur était inconnu. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains un magnifique ruban d'une couleur opaline striée de bandes argentées. Le garçon acquiesça silencieusement et tendit le ruban au vendeur. Celui-ci l'emballa soigneusement dans un paquet joliment noué.

– Trois gallions et deux mornilles si tu veux bien, lui demanda le vieil homme.

Le garçon fouilla ses poches et en ressortit un pile de pièces qu'il tendit au vendeur, l'air incertain. L'homme examina les pièces avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune homme.

– Il manque un gallion et deux mornilles, mon garçon.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et fouilla le reste des poches de sa robe esquintée qui avait l'air d'avoir vue de meilleure jour. Celle-ci était un peu trop grande pour le garçon et descendait sur ses chevilles en époussetant le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Le garçon resta le nez plongé vers le sol en secouant la tête. Il fit demi tour avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire un mot.

Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsque, étonnement, James l'interpella. Le garçon se figea devant le battant de la porte et se tourna à moitié.

Le Lord reconnu le garçon aux obsidiennes qui s'était enfui après que James l'ait embouti et tous deux envoyé dans la neige. Son jeune fils semblait également avoir remarqué que le garçon ne lui était pas aussi inconnu qu'il le laissait paraître.

– C'est pour un cadeau ? Demanda James d'une voix curieuse.

Le garçon murmura une faible affirmation en se cachant derrière son rideau de cheveux. James fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'étincelle qu'il cherchait dans les yeux de l'autre et s'approcha de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Prends ça alors, je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-il et il retira quelques pièces de la bourse avant de la lui tendre.

Le garçon ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir alors James la posa dans sa main et revint vers son père. Il déposa les pièces sur le comptoir et le vendeur lui tendit un paquet aussi bien emballé que le premier. James s'en empara et tira son père en dehors de la boutique après avoir salué le garçon.

– Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, Lord Potter ! Les apostropha une dernière fois le vieil homme et ils sortirent pour de bon, retrouvant la chahut du Chemin de Traverse. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant un groupe d'enfants chantant une chanson que le plus âgé avait déjà entendu par le passé.

– On peut rentrer maintenant ? Je commence à avoir faim et Mère doit nous attendre avec impatience, se justifia le jeune Potter en souriant.

L'air serein, le Lord acquiesça et les emmena un peu plus loin, dans un endroit moins peuplé. L'homme prit James par surprise et le jeta sur son épaule sous les fausses protestations de son fils qui se débattait tout en éclatant de rire. Dans un craquement sourd, les deux disparurent alors qu'un jeune garçon sortait du magasin, les yeux brillants d'une joie contenue, et se rendit rapidement au chaudron baveur, les mains fermement accroché au paquet cadeau. Il utilisa la poudre de cheminette et s'envola en l'espace d'un instant, l'idée bien ancré en tête d'aller toquer chez une certaine rousse de sa connaissance.


	4. Millicent

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte du Noël des Sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Noël 1998, partir à l'aventure par DameLicorne**

— Non, non, non et non ! Il n'en est pas question, Ernie, laisse tomber ! s'écria la jeune fille sur un ton exaspéré.

— Mais ça va être sympa, Millie, tu vas voir... commença-t-il à rétorquer, avant d'être interrompu à nouveau.

— Ne m'appelle pas Millie, par Merlin ! Combien de fois je devrai te le répéter ? Bon sang, je dois t'appeler Ernest pour que tu comprennes ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Le jeune homme plissa le nez.

— Oh ça va, Millicent, répondit-il en soulignant son prénom. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'appelle comme mon grand-oncle. Ernest, c'est un prénom de vieux.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Moi je ne trouve pas. Tu remarqueras que, puisque tu préfères Ernie, je respecte tes préférences, moi, martela-t-elle en redressant le menton. Et je n'essaye pas de t'entraîner n'importe où, n'importe comment, pour faire n'importe quoi !

— Oh s'il te plaît, Millicent ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard sceptique.

— Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux apprécier de faire un tour du côté Moldu ? Mais Ernie, enfin, tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de passer ce Noël toute seule chez moi, au lieu de passer te voir...

Sur ces mots, elle éloigna sa chaise de la table et se leva. De toute façon, elle avait terminé sa Bièraubeurre depuis un moment. La jeune fille enfila sa chaude cape en laine et noua son écharpe de Serpentard autour de son cou. Elle se coiffa de son chapeau de sorcière. Au moment où elle allait quitter le Chaudron Baveur, Ernie la retint finalement par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers lui, agacée.

— Attends Millie... Millicent, pardon. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Et puis... et puis... Tu as ton permis de transplanage, hein, tu pourras toujours partir quand tu voudras, tu sais.

Face aux yeux suppliants et à la détermination de son ami, la résolution de la jeune fille commença à fondre. Elle ferma les yeux pour lutter. Réalisait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui demandait ? Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il la regardait toujours de la même manière. Elle poussa un long soupir.

— Tu me laisseras vraiment partir quand je voudrai ? vérifia-t-elle, sceptique.

— Oui. Enfin... pas dès la sortie du Chaudron Baveur, je te vois venir, hein. Mais dès que nous serons là où je veux vraiment t'emmener, dès que tu auras vu ce que je veux te montrer, précisa-t-il sur un ton toujours légèrement suppliant.

— Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça peut apporter, d'aller voir les rues moldues le soir de Noël, mais bon, si ça doit te faire tellement plaisir... soupira-t-elle ostensiblement en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ernie se retint de sourire triomphalement, offrant malgré tout à son amie un sourire joyeux. Il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, tout en s'exclamant :

— Tu vas voir, Millie, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ernest, je saurai te le faire regretter si je le juge nécessaire ! lui rétorqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Ernie la connaissait trop pour en tenir sérieusement compte. Il avait obtenu l'accord de Millicent Bulstrode, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et, foi de MacMillan, son amie allait apprécier cette sortie. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Cependant, le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, juste avant de quitter le pub sorcier. Il examina son amie d'un œil critique.

— Bon... Ta robe et ta cape, ça passe, ton écharpe aussi. Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ton chapeau...

— Comment ça, mon chapeau ? Il est très bien, mon chapeau ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire, d'abord ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ernie se contenta de lever sa baguette vers la tête de son amie, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Millicent fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha d'ôter le couvre-chef de sa tête.

— Eh oh, ça ne va pas ? Ne vise pas ma tête avec une baguette ! s'énerva-t-elle, d'autant plus fort que les traces de la guerre étaient encore fraîches.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire mais, très vite, rassura son amie. Il voulait seulement métamorphoser son chapeau en couvre-chef moldu, un bonnet par exemple, afin de passer inaperçus. Millicent ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème, aussi Ernie lui expliqua-t-il que les Moldus ne portaient ce genre de chapeaux que lors d'Halloween. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne se priva pas de lui dire qu'elle trouvait cela ridicule, mais le laissa faire.

Ils sortirent rapidement. Ernie savait à peu près par où ils devaient passer. Il essaya un peu de faire la conversation, pour passer le temps, mais la jeune fille ne se départissait pas de son air revêche. Elle lui manifestait clairement le fait qu'elle était là à contre-cœ n'entama absolument pas la bonne humeur d'Ernie. Au moins, elle était avec lui.

Il était persuadé qu'elle allait finir par changer d'avis. Il se disait qu'il avait bien fait d'insister. Ça allait forcément plaire à Millicent, la vraie Millicent, celle qui se cachait sous sa carapace et ses airs rustres. Celle qu'il avait découverte lors de l'Année des Ténèbres, à Poudlard, qui cachait de vrais états d'âme sous sa haute carrure et son air revêche.

C'était assez paradoxal, finalement. Ils avaient déjà passé six ans à se cotoyer à Poudlard, notamment lors des cours, mais jamais Ernie n'aurait imaginé l'appeler autrement que Bulstrode. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la jeune fille puisse ne pas approuver le régime de Rogue et des Carrow. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise lors des cours d'Arts Noirs ou de critique des Moldus !

Pourtant, un jour, en prenant un raccourci à travers l'un des passages secrets du château, le jeune homme avait entendu pleurer. Il s'était rapidement rapproché, l'époque était au soutien et à l'union. Sauf que... il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur l'une de ses camarades de Serpentard ! Encore moins Millicent Bustrode que les autres... Elle donnait tellement bien le change, en réalité.

Leur échange avait d'abord été très maladroit, mais il avait scellé une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Avec le temps, de l'estime puis de l'amitié était née. Très discrètement, Millicent avait apporté plus d'une fois à Ernie des informations utiles pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il en faisait partie mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle préférait faire croire, la jeune fille n'était pas stupide : il en faisait déjà partie à l'époque d'Ombrage.

Lors de la Bataille Finale, en mai précédent, Millicent avait été évacuée avec l'ensemble de sa Maison tandis qu'Ernie restait pour se battre. Quand le professeur Slughorn était revenu avec un certain nombre de ses élèves, elle n'avait pas voulu faire partie du lot, trop effrayée. Elle était cependant revenue, juste après la bataille, lorsqu'on était venu demander des bras pour aider à soigner les blessés.

Lorsque la jeune fille avait retrouvé son ami, gravement blessé à la jambe mais toujours bien vivant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque pour le coup. Cela avait beaucoup surpris autour d'eux mais, sur le moment, Millicent s'en fichait totalement. Elle avait entendu le nombre de morts de cette fichue bataille...

Depuis, le monde magique se reconstruisait et pansait ses plaies. Ils avaient tous les deux passé leurs ASPIC durant l'été, comme un certain nombre de leurs condisciples, qui ne désiraient pas passer une année de plus dans la vieille école de sorcellerie. Depuis la rentrée, la jeune fille suivait une formation d'herboriste, tandis que le jeune homme avait rejoint son père pour apprendre le métier de fabriquant de balais.

Ernie savait que Millicent vivait seule, depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais la jeune fille se refusait toujours à en parler. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement, lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps, pour boire un verre ensemble, discuter, refaire le monde. À l'approche de Noël, le jeune homme avait eu envie d'entraîner son amie dans le monde moldu, afin de lui changer les idées et de lui faire admirer les nombreuses décorations et animations.

Millicent avait longuement résisté... À vrai dire, Ernie n'avait jamais été vraiment sûr qu'elle finirait par changer d'avis. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être montré persévérant. Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir !

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche. Millicent se crispa en voyant que de plus en plus de voitures circulaient à travers les rues. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant à la fois. Entre le bruit et l'odeur, elle commençait à être incommodée et regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Ernie.

Elle allait d'ailleurs lui annoncer que, finalement, elle rentrait tout de suite, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la bouche de métro. Le jeune homme s'y engouffra aussitôt et elle se sentit bien obligée de le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il hésita sur la direction à prendre. Il vérifia le trajet à effectuer puis entraîna son amie, à travers couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'au quai du métro.

Ernie faisait mine de ne pas remarquer à quel point Millicent stressait. Lorsque la rame de métro s'engouffra, elle fit un bond et devint blanche. Le jeune homme la prit par le bras, lui glissa quelques paroles rassurantes et la poussa vers la porte ouverte. Cela ne suffit pas, la jeune fille paniquait et resta plantée dans le sol.

Vu sa force, Ernie ne pouvait pas l'entraîner contre sa volonté. Il essayait donc de la convaincre, lorsque les portes se fermèrent et que le métro repartit. Le jeune homme soupira, dépité, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de la station de métro. Si Millicent commençait à réagir comme ça, ses plans risquaient de tomber à l'eau.

Heureusement, la jeune fille sortit de son hébétude. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés et le chercha, inquiète. Elle le trouva rapidement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— C'était quoi, le truc, là ? demanda-t-elle.

— Le métro. C'est une sorte de train souterrain.

— Euh... et il faut vraiment qu'on monte dedans, comme les gens, là, tout à l'heure ?

— Tu sais, ça n'est pas si différent que ça du Poudlard Express.

Elle fit la moue, dubitative. Le Poudlard Express n'était pas aussi bruyant. Et puis il fonctionnait avec la magie, c'était rassurant. Alors que ce truc moldu... Elle accepta néanmoins de suivre son ami à bord du métro suivant. Mais faillit le regretter, se retrouvant secouée dans tous les sens, pressée contre de nombreuses personnes... Par Merlin, le transplanage et la poudre de Cheminette étaient des moyens de voyager bien plus agréables !

Ils quittèrent le métro à Trafalgar Square. Ernie offrit galamment à Millicent à vin chaud puis l'entraîna vers l'immense sapin décoré, au son des chants de Noël. Depuis leur arrivée, la jeune fille ne disait plus un mot. Le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter. Allait-elle partir maintenant ? Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et il fut rassuré. Elle avait l'air émerveillée et sa joie l'embellissait.

— Alors, Millie, pas trop déçue de m'avoir suivi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— C'est magnifique... souffla-t-elle. Il y a de la magie là-dessous, non ?

— Absolument pas ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.

— Je n'imaginais pas que les Moldus sachent faire de si belles choses... Mais comment connais-tu tout cela, au fait ?

— Mon grand-père maternel est Né-Moldu. Il m'a souvent emmené admirer cet arbre, tout le reste aussi.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux avec surprise, mais préféra revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit auparavant.

— Tu as parlé de tout le reste, au fait. Il y a encore d'autres merveilles de ce type ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Les vitrines des grands magasins, le parc d'attraction, les marchés de Noël...

— Alors emmène-moi, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle en lui serrant la main, des étoiles toujours plein les yeux.


	5. Parvati

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte du Noël des Sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Un Joyeux Noel par Keepdead**

Parvati soupira, elle aimait bien Noël et les fêtes en générale mais cette année, alors qu'elle pratiquait la divination, elle n'avait que de mauvais présages, elle était donc un peu inquiète. Elle en avait parler à Hermione mais cette dernière ne l'avait pas vraiment prise au sérieux. Pourtant, la divination était de plus en plus reconnu. Parvati travaillait d'ailleurs avec les aurors pour aider ces derniers avec l'aide de la divination. Elle secoua la tête et se força à avoir des pensées plus joyeuses et se concentra sur sa tache première : trouver des cadeaux pour ses amis. Cette année, ils fêtaient Noël chez Harry et Ginny comme presque tout les ans. Elle soupira de nouveau, elle savait très bien que Dean serait présent et sa relation avec lui était plutôt compliquée... Il l'avait embrassé lors de son anniversaire et elle se demandait bien pourquoi... Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme (un peu trop à son avis). Elle secoua à nouveau a tête et s'appliqua à trouver des cadeaux, elle s'y était encore prit à la dernière minute et la fête était le soir même. Trois longues heures plus tard, elle pu enfin s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle se donna cinq minutes de repos avant d'aller se préparer. Évidemment elle se reposa beaucoup plus longtemps et une course contre la montre débuta. Elle lança un sort pour que les cadeaux s'emballent tout seuls, couru sous la douche, se coiffa avec la magie bien qu'elle déteste cela, se maquilla rapidement et... et... et hésita longtemps sur sa tenue... Elle appela donc Lavande, sa meilleure amie qui habitait au dessus de chez elle. Cette dernière arriva trois minutes après et elles choisirent une tenue somptueuse qui allait très bien à la jeune fille. La robe verte émeraude lui arrivait mi cuisse et mettait en valeurs sa teille fine. Elles transplanèrent ensuite chez Harry afin de ne pas gâcher leur mise en pli avec de la poudre de cheminette.

Harry les accueillir avec un grand sourire au lèvre :

« Vous n'avez que 25 minutes de retard les filles ! Record battu ! On avait déjà commencer à parier ! »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, leur absence de ponctualité était devenue une légende et une source de rire (et de revenus pour certains bon parieur). Elles suivirent Harry au salon et saluèrent tout le monde vu qu'elles étaient (encore) les dernières arrivées. Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse et fut ponctué d'éclats de rire.

L'heure des cadeaux arriva et tout le monde se réunit autour du grand sapin installé dans le salon. Hermione avait comme à son habitude offert des livres à tout le monde, Ron quelque chose en rapport avec le quidditch... Tout le monde avait été très fidèle à lui même. Lavande lui offrit quelque chose d'un peu particulier, un bracelet avec un rubis. La jeune femme regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air étonné : cette dernière savait pertinemment qu'elle ne portait jamais de rouge mais plutôt du vert (bien qu'elle soit une ancienne gryffon). Lavande la regarda en souriant et lui expliqua que la pierre deviendrait verte quand elle tombera amoureuse. Elles furent coupées dans leur discussion avec Harry qui annonça le départ vers le bal de Noël qui avait lieu au ministère. Tout le monde transplana donc et se retrouva trois seconde après dans le magnifique hall du ministère de la magie. Ils arrivèrent pile à temps pour le début des danses et chaque couple partit danser une valse. Parvati se retrouva rapidement seule et alla donc se commander une boisson au bar.

« Ne la paye pas. Je te l'offre. »

Elle se retourna étonnée et fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Dean, qu'elle avait plus ou moins évité toute la soirée. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Dean la regarde droit dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas …

Ah ! Donc tu m'évites bien ! S'écria Dean avec un air triomphant.

Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé à ton anniversaire ?

J'en avais envie. »

Parvati resta muette suite à cette réponse et aperçut Harry qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle sauta à moitié de son siège et prit le bras du sauveur en lançant qu'il lui avait promis cette danse. Harry ne compris absolument rien à ce qui c'était passé mais accepta de bon cœur de faire danser celle qui avait été sa partenaire lors du bal de Noël lors de la quatrième année.

« Ça ne va toujours pas entre Dean et toi ?

Si ça va très bien, pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

On a tous vu que quelque chose clochait depuis son anniversaire...

Il m'a embrassé... Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire...

Fait comme lors de la grande bataille, saucissonne le !

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! Répondit la jeune femme en riant

Tiens, il est joli ton bracelet, on te l'a offert ce soir ? J'en cherchais un comme ça pour Ginny.

Oui c'est Lavande qui me l'a off... En levant son bras elle s'aperçut que le bracelet n'était plus rouge mais vert.

Parvati ?

Désolé. Faut que j'y aille.

La jeune femme laissa Harry en plan, prit sa meilleure amie part le bras et la traîna hors de la salle en courant sous le regard interloqué de leur groupe d'amis.

« Je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de mauvais ! Je l'avais vu !

Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Lavande qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui arrivait à son amie

C'est le bracelet... Il est devenu vert...

Déjà ?! Tu as parlé avec qui depuis que tu l'as mis ?

Tout le monde...

Tu es sur de ne pas savoir de qui il s'agit...

Parvati ferma les yeux et soupira, elle savait très bien de qui il s'agissait : Dean.

Va lui dire...

La jeune fille sourit à son amie et repartit dans la salle de Noël d'un pas serein. Elle aperçut Dean qui discutait (comme d'habitude) avec Seamus. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Seamus éclata de rire :

Et bien Dean, tu as réglé ton problème !

Le jeune homme encore sous le choc du baiser faisait passer son regard de Seamus à Parvati et de Parvati à Seamus.

Parvati ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

J'en avais envie. Dit la jeune femme en souriant

Sur ces mots, elle partit rejoindre ses autres amis qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Tous souriaient.

Ça y est ? Vous avez enfin découvert que vous étiez raide dingue de l'autre ?

Lui je ne sais pas mais moi oui.

Ah, tu es raide dingue de moi ? C'est intéressant à savoir. Dit une voix moqueuse

Parvati rougit d'un coup et se retourna lentement sous les rires de ses amis. Dean avait un grand sourire et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël avant de l'embrasser.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur et avec beaucoup d'amour.

En se réveillant le lendemain dans les bras de Dean, l'ancienne Gryyfon se dit que vraiment, c'était le meilleur noël de sa vie. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son amoureux et se rendormit, la pierre verte toujours au poignet.


	6. Queenie

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte du Noël des Sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas par Miku Watson**

La jeune femme marchait à travers diverses rues, un sourire joyeux dessinait sur ses fines lèvres. Elle était si heureuse et excitée par la soirée à profiler. Cette année serait la première où sa sœur et elle ne serait pas seules toutes les deux pour cette soirée si spéciale.

Elle s'arrêta devant la boutique recherchée, elle vérifia l'heure constatant qu'elle avait encore assez de temps pour que tout soit prêt à l'heure dite. Étant rassurée, elle poussa la porte de la boutique où une petite clochette retentit pour avertir son entrée à l'intérieur. L'endroit était chauffé, ce qui était vraiment très agréable et cela réchauffa ses membres engourdis par le froid qu'il faisait au-dehors. Sans plus se tarder sur la chaleur ambiante, elle vagabonda dans les rayons s'arrêtant quelques instants devant les articles venus acheter.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses achats dans cette boutique, elle en ressortit toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Ayant encore un peu de temps, elle ne se pressa pour rentrer, bien au contraire elle profita de ce temps pour observer l'état féerique que la ville avait lors de cette période de l'année. Mais aussi l'air si joyeux des passants qu'elle croisait dans les rues.

Au bout de très longues minutes d'observation, elle prit finalement le chemin vers son appartement. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle constata que sa sœur n'était pas encore rentrée mais ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, sachant qu'elle ne tarderait pas et surtout qu'elle serait accompagnée.

Elle se dirigea vers leur petit coin cuisine et déposa tous ses achats sur la table. Elle rangea tout aux endroits requis d'un simple petit coup de baguette. Satisfaite, elle décora les pièces de l'appartement avec une joie apparente, telles une petite enfant. Elle adorait tant cette période de fin d'année où pour quelques heures, les gens oubliaient leurs soucis et avaient le sens du partage.

Ravie de ses décorations, elle se rendit dans la chambre et se changea, se vêtant d'une belle robe bleue qui mettait ses belles formes en valeur mais sans en faire trop. Elle enfila de petits escarpins noirs puis fit apparaître un grand miroir en pied pour admirer le rendu de sa tenue. Elle sourit, c'était parfait. Elle fit disparaître le miroir après s'être légèrement pomponnait.

Elle retourna en cuisine et de quelques coups de baguette, dressa la table et prépara le souper. Elle aura juste à le réchauffer lorsqu'ils passeraient tous à table. Elle concocta donc de délicieux petits plats. Elle trancha quelques tranches de jambon, prépara la dinde qu'elle mit ensuite au four puis éplucha les patates, les découpa en petits morceaux puis les fit cuire pendant quelques minutes avant de les écraser puis incorpora un peu de beurre mélangeant tout en versant du lait chaud et un peu de muscade. Après avoir terminé la préparation de la purée, elle s'occupa de la cuisson des haricots verts ainsi que des petits pains.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pile au moment où elle posa le dernier petit pain dans la corbeille avec les autres. La magie était si merveilleuse, elle avait préparer le repas en seulement quelques minutes alors qui lui aurait fallu plusieurs heures si elle avait été pourvu de magie.

Elle se retourna et sourit chaleureusement aux nouveaux arrivants, d'un petit sautillant elle rejoignit sa sœur et leurs invités au petit salon. Elle enlaça chaque personne, si heureuse de les voir ou revoir pour l'un d'eux. Après les formalités d'usage, elle les invita à prendre place sur le canapé ou fauteuils, prenant des mains le dessert qu'avait apporté Jacob et allant le déposer sur le petit comptoir en cuisine. Elle revint au petit salon, un plateau avec l'apéritif la suivant derrière elle qui se déposa en douceur sur la table lorsqu'elle prit place sur l'un des fauteuils.

Quand elle eut servi tout le monde, son regard se porta sur chaque personne autour d'elle et elle ne put empêcher de laisser un sourire heureux se peindre sur ses fines lèvres. Queenie était enchantée d pouvoir fêter ces fêtes en présence de sa sœur Tina mais aussi Newt qui était revenu à New-York pour les célébrer en leur compagnie après que la blonde lui ait envoyé une invitation en voyant que sa sœur n'osait pas le faire et puis ce Non-Maj du nom de Jacob qui avait été embarqué dans leur folle aventure après un malencontreux échange de valises entre Newt et lui, découvrant leur monde et étant émerveillé par leur magie.

Queenie n'échangerait pour rien au monde cette compagnie en ces fêtes de fin d'année. Elle avait tant rêvé de trouver ce genre de bonheur surtout après la mort de leurs parents les rendant orphelines.

Elle se joignit aux conversations, apportant sa joie inépuisable. Quand ils eurent terminés de prendre l'apéritif, ils allèrent prendre place autour de la grande table où Queenie déposa les divers plats préparés plus tôt dans la journée d'un coup de baguette. Tina servit les convives puis sa sœur et elle et ils dégustèrent tous le délicieux repas préparé par la jeune blonde n'oubliant pas de la complimenter ce qui la fit sourire et remercier chaleureusement. Elle n'avait aucun doute que les plats leur plaisaient surtout avec l'aide de son don, ils ne pouvaient rien lui cacher.

Mais le dessert apporté et préparé avec soin par Jacob fut tout aussi délicieux, il fut un véritable régal pour leurs papilles. Les conversations se turent le temps de déguster avec gourmandise Sa pumpkin pie avait été réalisée à la perfection et ils n'hésitèrent aucunement à complimenter les talents de Jacob en pâtisserie.

À la fin du repas, ils se levèrent de table et se rendirent à nouveau au petit salon pour prendre le thé, Tina ayant tout rangé et nettoyé à l'aide de sa baguette pendant que Queenie préparait le thé et l'apportait au salon. Elle servit chaque personne puis prit sa tasse et s'avança doucement vers le petit sapin qu'elle avait fais apparaître et décoré plus tôt dans la journée. Elle entendait sa sœur converser avec Newt sur l'avancée de son livre. Elle ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de Jacob à ses côtés devant le sapin, elle l'avait entendu venir vers elle.

Ils profitèrent tous deux du silence apaisant qui régner entre eux jusqu'à ce Jacob se racle la gorge et lui montra quelque chose au-dessus d'eux. Queenie porta son regard vers la direction qu'indiquait le brun et vit une branche de gui juste au-dessus de leur tête. Elle jeta un regard rapide vers sa sœur qui lui fit un petit sourire taquin, la blond comprit l'intention de Tina. Elle reporta son attention sur Jacob qui était gêné par la situation ce qui lui fit apparaître un doux sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle eut lu en lui. Ce Non-Maj était fascinant. Elle leva ses mains qu'elle posa délicatement sur les joues de Jacob et avec lenteur approcha son visage du sien laissant un peu de distance entre leurs lèvres que le brun n'hésita pas une seule seconde à combler.

-Merry Christmas Queenie, murmura Jacob


	7. Remus

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nous vous retrouvons avec un nouveau texte du Noël des Sorciers._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,_

 _Yunoki & Baderoh_

* * *

 **Célébration rime avec Maraudeur(s) en action par Pandelfique**

Remus se retourna sur son lit, alors que le froid s'immisçait peu à peu en lui. Il envoya une main peu réveillée chercher sa couverture pour la rabattre sur sa tête. Il trouva la-dite couverture un peu glacée, mais ne s'en soucia pas.

Lorsqu'il atteignit son cou, il hurla et se leva d'un bond, maudissant celui qui avait mis de la neige dans son lit.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir connecté ses trois neurones embrumés qu'il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ce qu'il avait pris pour son lit n'était qu'un tas de poudreuse informe. Par ailleurs, il n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon rouge et blanc et de chaussettes dépareillées roses et vertes. En outre, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette.

Enfin, il leva les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une rue moldue très passante et que tout le monde le regardait très bizarrement. Impossible de transplaner devant tout ce monde.

Une fois de plus, il maudit Sirius Black.

Alors qu'il fouillait du regard le lieu, cherchant un éventuel habit, deux hommes vêtus de bleu s'approchèrent. Remus reconnut pour son plus grand malheur deux policiers moldus.

Monsieur, veuillez nous suivre, sans opposer de résistance, s'il vous plaît.

Écoutez, je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous croyez, c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, commença Remus.

Désemparé, le loup-garou jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, où toute une foule s'était agglutinée pour observer son arrestation. Heureusement qu'il existait des gens encore assez stupides chez les moldus pour se préoccuper des affaires des autres.

Tout en continuant à baragouiner excuses et autres plaisanteries aux deux policiers – qui commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de bosser, c'était Noël, merde – il commença à reculer discrètement, un pas après l'autre, vers la foule.

Au moment où il se retourna pour fuir, il sentit un crochet le saisir au nombril et disparut sans pouvoir s'échapper.

Le lycanthrope reconnut la sensation d'un Portoloin. Il se demanda tout d'abord quel était l'objet transformé, puis s'inquiéta de savoir où ce maudit Black allait l'envoyer. Car Remus n'était pas stupide, non, loin de là. Il savait très bien qui était le responsable de ces malheurs. Et il allait lui faire payer en rentrant, foi de Remus Lupin !

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Comme à l'accoutumé, Remus rata son atterrissage de Portoloin. Désorienté, il s'étala de tout son long sur les dalles froides. Il grimaça, se disant qu'il était bon pour avoir quelques bleus.

Le lycanthrope se releva sans plus attendre, curieux, mais angoissé de voir ce que Sirius avait encore trouvé. Visiblement, il avait sorti le grand jeu, et des arguments imparables devant Dumbledore, car Remus se trouvait maintenant dans Poudlard.

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, plus précisément. A l'heure du déjeuner.

Remus rougit de honte et de colère. Les élèves, d'abord confus et étonnés, riaient maintenant de bon cœur devant la mine déconfite de leur ancien professeur si peu habillé.

Les professeurs, eux, essayèrent de cacher leur fou-rire, plus ou moins en vain. Flitwick ne dissimulait aucunement ses gloussements, tandis que les lèvres de MacGonagall tressautaient imperceptiblement. Seul Rogue gardait son air blasé, se moquant intérieurement de celui qui lui avait mené la vie dure avec ses amis, quelques années auparavant.

Albus Dumbledore esquissa un sourire en coin et conjura une cape qu'il envoya vers Remus, tout en s'approchant du lycanthrope. Il posa une main sur son épaule et s'exclama bruyamment :

Eh bien, mon cher Remus, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ?

Inutile de mentir, Professeur, je sais très bien que Sirius vous a soudoyé, car vous avez permis l'arrivée de mon Portoloin, rétorqua-t-il en lançant un regard à faire trembler Bellatrix Lestranges.

Enfin, mon garçon, vous savez que je suis imperméable à toute tentative de corruption ?

Excepté si cette tentative comprend des bonbons aux citrons, n'est-ce-pas ? questionna Remus, sa pseudo-colère oubliée.

Je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer cette affirmation, déclama le Directeur avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Remus soupira, amusé.

Eh bien, Monsieur le malfrat, pour me dédommager des torts que vous m'avez causé, j'imagine que vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'utilise votre cheminée ?

Faites, mon cher Remus, faites, je vous en prie, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne vous accompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin.

Le lycanthrope salua les Professeurs assis à leur table, ainsi que les élèves qu'il reconnaissait, avant de partir d'un pas digne, avec ses chaussettes roses et vertes.

L'ancien Professeur déambula dans les couloirs froids de l'école, intérieurement ravi de s'y balader. Arrivé devant la statue gardienne, il prononça le mot de passe ( Haribo, encore une folie de Dumbledore ). Tous les membres de l'Ordre connaissaient les mots de passes, au cas où il y aurait une urgence.

Une fois dans le bureau, Remus salua Fumseck, conscient qu'il s'agissait du seul animal l'approchant de plein gré, et se dirigea dans la cheminée. Il prononça l'adresse, disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes...

… et s'étala une nouvelle fois par terre, enseveli sous un énorme tapis.

Une fois encore, il maudit Sirius, qui avait ensorcelé le tapis pour qu'il se comporte comme un chien. Remus se retrouva donc avec un _tapis_ qui lui faisait des _fêtes_.

Maugréant contre ce sale cabot, le lycanthrope se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour se réchauffer, en évitant habilement les assaut du tapis enragé.

Il se déshabilla sous les commentaires moqueurs mais habituels du miroir, puis alluma l'eau chaude au maximum. Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius avait prévu ses actions.

L'eau jaillit du tuyau sous pression, incontrôlable. Le tuyau lui échappa des mains, inondant d'eau glaciale toute la salle de bain, y compris Remus.

Celui-ci jura et arrêta immédiatement l'eau. Le sale cabot était allé jusqu'à trafiquer son endroit préféré !

Remus soupira et décida de ne pas nettoyer. Ce serait le boulot du fautif, après tout, c'était de sa faute.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Sobre et peu décorée, il n'y avait que le strict minimum : un lit, une fenêtre, un bureau et une armoire. Il marcha jusqu'à celle-ci et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Le lycanthrope envoya la main et essaya de saisir une de ses robes, mais celle-ci glissa hors de sa portée. Fronçant les sourcils, il réessaya de harponner le vêtement, mais il réitéra sa fuite, en descendant de son cintre, puis en partant hors de la chambre, rampant sur le sol.

Remus, soupçonnant un nouveau coup de Sirius, essaya de s'emparer d'une autre robe, qui eut la même réaction.

L'ancien Professeur soupira et abandonna, concluant à contrecœur de rester vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et de chaussettes.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé, dans la cuisine, décidant de manger un morceau. D'un geste inconscient, il lança sa main en avant pour ouvrir un placard, mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Qui sait ce que Sirius avait encore trouvé ? Le cabot le connaissait tellement bien qu'il n'était pas difficile de prévoir ses actions, alors il avait sûrement piégé le placard de nourriture.

Remus resta immobile, essayant de deviner si l'évadé avait piégé ou non. Après cinq minutes de débat intérieur et trois gargouillements d'estomac, la faim prit l'ascendant sur la raison. Il ouvrit le placard précautionneusement et déguerpit immédiatement loin de celui-ci.

Voyant que rien ne sortait, émergeait, jaillissait du placard, il s'approcha prudemment de lui. Il le scruta minutieusement, sans rien déceler d'anormal, hormis un bout de papier adossé à une boîte de chocolat.

Se demandant quel nouveau tour avait inventé Sirius, il s'en saisit délicatement et l'ouvrit, lisant les griffonnements écrits.

 _« Salut Lunard !_

 _Tu dois être en train de me maudire allégrement. Mon cadeau dans la ville moldue t'a plut ? J'aurais aimé voir ta tête quand tu t'es rendu compte de comment tu étais habillé. Et quand tu es arrivé à Poudlard, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être là !_

 _Tu devrais être heureux, j'ai sacrifié MA salle de bain pour toi ! N'est-ce pas une formidable preuve d'amitié ?_

 _J'espère que tu retrouveras tes robes saines et sauves, imagine qu'elles soient allées se réfugier chez Buck... Quel dommage ! Promis je t'en payerai des nouvelles !_

 _Je te laisse, je dois m'en aller loin de tes représailles._

 _A plus Mumus !_

 _PS : Combien de temps as-tu hésité avant d'ouvrir le placard ? Je parierai pour cinq minutes... »_

Remus jura à voix haute, amusé. A vrai dire, même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'était pas étonné. Un vrai Maraudeur fête Noël !

Maintenant, il allait se retrancher dans une chambre pour préparer sa vengeance.

Ce n'était peut-être pas facile de vivre avec un Maraudeur qui confondait Noël et le 1er avril, mais Remus n'était pas en reste ! Il avait quand même vécu sept ans dans le même dortoir que James Potter et Sirius Black !

Le loup-garou s'éloigna en se frottant les mains, imaginant la tête du cabot lorsqu'il se retrouverait affublé d'un collier pour chien rose fluo et un tatouage bleu d'os en plastique...


End file.
